premices amoureuses edit
by kyokomokochu
Summary: Sora était toujours joyeux d'aller en cours, mais depuis quelque temps, quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, avait renversé cette situation.Depuis quelques jours Sora sentait sa poitrine se serrer à chaque fois qu'il croissait croisait le regard de Riku
1. phase 1

bon voila ma première fic soyez indulgent ...

Titre : prémices amoureuse_phase 1

Auteur : kyokomokochu

Mail : Kingdom Hearts

Genre : fiction

Couple: riku X sora

Note de l'auteur : [AU] l'histoire est assez ressemblante avec l'original mais c'est par rapport a la fin et a certains petits détail

attention !! homophobes lisez une autre fic

ENJOY !!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sora était toujours joyeux d'aller en cours , mais depuis quelque temps, quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, avait renversé cette situation.

En effet depuis quelques jours Sora sentait sa poitrine se serrer, et se trouvait bizarre à chaque fois qu'il croissait croisait le regard de Riku, son meilleur ami.

Sora s'était donc réveillé difficilement pour se préparer et partir en cours. Une fois sur le chemin il retrouva la cause de son problème.

_Sooorrraa !!!! Attend-moi !!

_Ouais, ouais ... Dépêches-toi, on va arriver en retard !

Riku arriva près de Sora essoufflé et regarda sa montre : en effet ils leur restaient 5 minutes.

_On court ??proposa Riku.

_ On a le choix ?

Les deux amis se mirent à courir le plus vite possible, mais Sora était beaucoup moins rapide que Riku. Ce dernier porta alors le moins rapide comme une princesse et courut comme si Sora n'était pas dans ses bras. Quand ils arrivèrent dans leur classe tout le monde se retourna vers eux. Il faut avouer que la scène était plutôt comique: le prince du lycée (eh oui c'est comme ça que les filles l'appelaient!) portant dans ses bras le garçon le plus efféminé du lycée, alors que celui-ci se débattait pour descendre des bras de son gros problème.

_Mais ... Mais laisse-moi descendre! Tout le monde nous regarde, c'est gênant !!

_C'est parce que c'est gênant pour toi que c'est marrant !

Riku,mort de rire, laissa descendre son ami qui était vexé comme un poux. Il dépoussiéra ses vêtements et s'assit en souriant à côté de son amie Kairi, qui lui rendit son sourire. Puis se fut au tour de Riku de s'assoir, et il s'installa au côté de Sora. Celui-ci aperçu les bras musclé et robuste de son ami et rougit de savoir que ces bras l'avaient touché.

_____

A la fin des cours, Sora cru qu'il allait mourir: il avait du résister à de nombreuses tentations, comme l'envie de faire des bisous dans la blanche nuque de son ami, ou même de l'embrasser tendrement sur le torse, car il apparaissait trop par-delà la chemise. Il avait aussi été tenté de lui mordre le lobe de l'oreille, ce qui le désespéra au plus haut point ; il dû se retenir de hurler à cette même pauvre petite chose que c'était de sa faute s'il commençait à devenir un pervers. Pour faire bref il était épuisé et il voulait s'écrouler sur son lit après avoir pris une douche pour se purifier de tout les idée coquine, selon lui, qu'il avait eu pendant la journée. Malheureusement pour lui, Riku avait d'autres projets pour lui.

Il mit son bras autour des épaules de Sora, qui rougit fortement.

_Sora, tu viens chez moi essayer le nouveau jeu vidéo que je me suis acheté ?

_Euh... J'ai pas vraiment le temps ...

_Je suis sur que ça va te plaire.

_ Ah bon? C'est quoi ??

_Un jeu "-18".

_QUOI !!!

Et Sora s'enfuit en courant. Riku n'étais qu'un imbécile! Il essayait tant bien que mal de sortir ses envies perverses de sa tête et ce caca mou (1) voulait qu'il vienne jouer avec lui à un jeu "-18"!

_____

De son coté Riku ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sora venait de s'enfuir. Il avais pourtant répéter un grand nombre de fois qu'il voulait jouer à ce jeu! Peut-être voulait-il y jouer tout seul. Riku n'alla pas plus loin dans sa réflexion et rentra chez lui pour essayer son nouveau jeu.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

voila voila j'espère que ça vous a plus

sinon en (1) c'est l'ami qui ma corriger (Fanny) qui ma mit ça en note et ça ma plus c'est pour ça que sora traite riku de caca mou ^^

d'énormes remerciement a mon amie vénérée Fanny, parce que sans elle vous auriez dut lire une fics bourré de faute d'orthographe

lisez le chap 2 ^^


	2. phase 2

voila voila le chap 2 ^^

Titre : prémices amoureuse_phase 2

Auteur : kyokomokochu

Mail : Kingdom Hearts

Genre : fiction

Couple: riku X sora

Note de l'auteur : [AU] l'histoire est assez ressemblante avec l'original mais c'est par rapport a la fin et a certains petits détail

attention !! homophobes lisez une autre fic

ENJOY !!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sora, qui venait de rentrer chez lui, essoufflé, fonça à la vitesse de l'éclair dans la salle de bain. Il se déshabilla et plongea dans l'eau bouillante du bain que lui avait préparé sa mère. Il se sentait bien, tellement bien qu'il se détendit au point de penser à Riku. Il faisait son imagination divaguer comme un garçon bien de son âge : il sentit une douce chaleur agréable et étrange en bas de son ventre et sa poitrine se resserrer, puis la chaleur se répandit dans tout son corps. Sora se surprit à ressentir tout ça alors qu'il pensait a riku et hurla quand il se rendit compte que son membre viril était, eh bien comment dire...Tendu comme un piquet. Il sortit vite de son bain se rinça, , s'essuya, s'habilla et se jeta sur son lit.

Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Riku. Il devait rester concentrer 24h/24pour ne pas divaguer , ce qui était très épuisant. Il trouva vite le sommeil mais son terrible combat commença:

_"Sora était là allongé, nu comme un ver devant un Riku, lui aussi nu et terriblement sexy. Il s'avança d'une manière viril vers Sora pour l'embrasser fougueusement et posa une main sur son torse pour entamer de tendre caresse. Sora poussa des gémissements de plaisir et mit ses bras autour du cou de Riku pour l'enlacer, puis Riku alla un peu plus loin dans ses caresses. Il laissa glisser sa main vers le membre viril de son ami tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Sora ressentit de plus en plus de plaisir et...Et..."_

Sora se réveilla en sueur et hurla:

_ARGH! J'ai vendu dans mon calbut!

_____~du coté de Riku~

Riku était rentré chez lui et commença à jouer à son jeu. Puis il s'arrêta, alla se laver et retourna dans sa chambre avec une serviette autour de la taille. Quelque chose le gênait: il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Sora et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Pour se changer les esprits, il alla manger puis se coucha, mail il n'arrivait pas à oublier l'image de Sora qui trottait dans sa tête. Au bout de 1 ou 2 heures, il trouva quand même le sommeil et il se mit à rêver: il fit le même rêve que Sora et se réveilla avec une odeur bizarre qui régnait dans sa chambre. Il était mort de honte. Il alla se laver, se changer, changer les draps et aérer sa chambre.

_____

pendant les cours, Riku et Sora n'osaient pas se regarder et s'évitaient. Toute la classe était étonnée du comportement de ces deux-là et les taquinait pour savoir ce qu'il sa passait. A la fin du lycée, Riku aborda enfin Sora, les deux rougissaient et Sora faisait concurrence à une tomate trop mûre. Riku proposa à Sora accepta. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la chambre de Riku, Sora repris sa couleur préféré, le rouge tomate trop mûre et riku l'accompagna dans son festival de rouge. Les deux se rappelaient le rêve de la veille qui se passait sur le lit de Riku.

Sora proposa alors de jouer aux cartes ou à un jeu-vidéo tant que ce n'était pas le nouveau jeu que Riku venait d'acheter. Riku accepta et ils jouèrent à un jeu-vidéo de course. Au bout de 20 minutes la mère de Riku débarqua et serra Sora dans ses bras parce que ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas vu. Puis elle embrassa son fils sur le front et retourna à Sora, devant tant d'enthousiasme ne put refuser.

_____

Après avoir mangé, Riku dit à Sora que le bain était prêt et l'épreuve commença pour Sora: il devrait se retenir alors que l'homme de tous ses désirs allait être nu devant lui . Une fois dans le bain Sora se détendit un peu et commença à jouer avec l'eau et en balança sur Riku, il répondit en plongeant la tête de son ami sous l'eau. Sora bouda car il venait de se faire avoir par son ami et ça le vexait. Il sortait du bain pour se laver et Riku le suivit. Il lava le dos de Sora avec fermeté puis le rinça et se fut au tour de Sora de laver celui de Riku. Ils échangèrent de place et Sora entama le long nettoyage. Sora était gêné par son ami et son corps parfait, il avait de grandes épaules musclées et un grand dos bien dessiné. Sora se perdit dans ses pensées et stoppa le nettoyage, Riku se retourna et aperçu Sora tous rouge perdu dans ses rêves et Riku dû contrôler une forte envie de sauter sur son ami si mignon.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

voila voila ça vous a toujours plut ???

sinon encore et toujours d'énorme remerciement a Fanny ^^


	3. phase 3

bon voila ma première fic soyez indulgent ...

Titre : prémices amoureuse_phase 3

Auteur : kyokomokochu

Mail : Kingdom Hearts

Genre : fiction

Couple: riku X sora

Note de l'auteur : [AU] l'histoire est assez ressemblante avec l'original mais c'est par rapport a la fin et a certains petits détail

attention !! homophobes lisez une autre fic

ENJOY !!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

après avoir résisté chacun de leur coté à leur tentation, ils durent aller se coucher et dans le même lit car selon la mère de Riku, cela ne les gênerais pas et puis, en plus, celui de Riku était double donc il y avait de la place. Ils se couchèrent donc, Riku bien a droite et Sora bien a gauche.

Riku n'arrivait pas à dormir.; il était captivé par le visage endormi de son ami et surtout par lèvres. Il avait envie de les lui prendre, d'y rapprocher les siennes, mais il respectait Sora et ne voulait pas le choquer même si c'était dure de résister, Il préférait n'être que son ami à jamais que de lui avouer ses sentiments et de le faire fuir,

_____

Sora n'arrivait pas à dormir;il fermait les yeux mais sentait un regard intense sur lui. Ça devait être Riku mais Sora préférait se tromper. Au bout de quelques temps, il ouvrit quand même les yeux, trop curieux pour se retenir et il vit Riku le regardant tendrement. Sora ne dit rien et se contenta d'observer Riku quand son intention se porta sur ses lèvres : elle étaient belles, pulpeuses, et Sora avait envie de les voir de plus près, de les toucher avec les doigts, de les sentir sous ses lèvres. À cette pensée Sora sursauta et essaya de sortir cette idée de sa tête, mais son désir était trop brulant pour qu'il puisse se retenir.

_Riku...

Sora avança ses lèvres vers celle de Riku, il ferma les yeux, Riku fit de même et rapprocha le corps de Sora vers le sien en le serrant dans ses bras, Leurs lèvres se joignirent puis s'éloignèrent à regret pour reprendre de l'air, Riku regarda Sora et murmura à son oreille

_Je...Je... …

Il s'éloigna et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Sora le regarda intrigué

_Qu'est ce qu'il se passe

_Rien, rendors-toi

Sora écouta Riku et se retourna vers le mur pour fermer les yeux, mais il se sentait gêné d'avoir laisser sa tentation prendre le dessus... Il lui manquait quelque chose, il ressentait un vide en lui,

_Riku?

L'intéressé se retourna vers l'interpelant étonné,

_Riku, je suis sur que tu vas trouver ça bizarre mais je n'arrive pas à décoller mon regard de toi, à enlever ton image de ma tête , à empêcher ma poitrine de se serrer dès que tu me parle , me touche ou t'éloigne de moi... Je crois que... Non, je suis sur que... Que... Je t'aime...

Sora se leva, partit de la chambre et s'enferma dans les toilettes. Riku se leva à son tour, encore sous le choc [akira-shock] de se que venait de lui dire, et alla devant la porte des toilettes.

_Sora, je t'en supplie, sort de là, tu ne vas pas y dormir!

_Si! [c'est très confortable pour dormir]

_Chut! Pas si fort mes parents dorment,

... Hmmm …

_Allez Sora, bouges de là !

_Pas envie.

Riku marqua une pause, soupira et ajouta

_Sora... Je suis si heureux que tu m'avoue tes sentiments je pensais devoir les cacher toute ma vie pour que tu ne me fuis pas parce que... Moi aussi je t'aime.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

voila voila j'espère que ça vous a plus

comme d'habitude

d'énormes remerciement a mon amie vénérée Fanny, parce que sans elle vous auriez dut lire une fics bourré de faute d'orthographe

voilà c'est le dernier chapitre ^^


End file.
